Miss Pegram (The Avengers)
Miss Pegram (Yolande Turner) is the villainess in the 1968 episode "The £50,000 Breakfast" for the TV action series "The Avengers". Miss Pegram works for Litoff Organization. John Steed (Patrick Macnee) attempts to return £50,000 in diamonds to her that turned up in the stomach of a ventriloquist, Dusty Rhodes (Richard Curnock). When he asks for £5,000 in reward, Litoff interrupts over the intercom and tells him she can't be blackmailed. Later Mr. Rhodes ends up dead in his hospital bed, and forensics report a Borzoi hair found on his jacket. Miss Pegram has Rhodes' car crushed in a compactor before it can be reexamined. Steed then revisits Pegram who offers him £4,000 and tells him they'll prosecute if he decides to sell the diamonds instead. She adds that being a woman in the financial world means she has to be tough. Litoff had taken a chance in hiring her and without his name behind her she'd be nothing. Next, Mrs. Rhodes (Pauline Delaney) arrives and tries to blackmail Miss Pegram who offers her an annuity but she refuses, saying Bellhound, their dog is still alive. Pegram's assistant follows her home and breaks into the shop with a thug and they kill her and take the dog. Steed and Emma Peel (Diana Rigg) compare notes and find Litoff's medical problems don't tally so, Steed asks her to break into Arnell's car outside Kerrick Brothers while he questions the doctor inside. Emma's search is interrupted by the assistant, who she slams into the boot, and the thug, who she knocks out cold. Steed notices that the assistant has a Borzoi hair on his jacket and guesses that it came from the same place. When Emma goes to see Mrs. Rhodes, she finds her dead. Steed captures Miss Pegram at gunpoint after finding the butler, Glover (Cecil Parker) lying on Litoff's bed. Later, Litoff is announced dead from his third coronary and Glover's share in the embezzled £11 million. When a human body is found in Bellhound's grave, Glover rushes away to warn Pegram. They arrange their escape after cuffing Steed to Litoff's bed. Emma Peel arrives, pretending to be from Pedigree Kennels, but Glover recognizes her and she is cuffed as well. Steed produces a solid gold toothpick for her to free them with, while Pegram fails in convincing her co-conspirators to kill them. Miss Pegram decides to instead let them go over the ocean, but when she goes in to retrieve them, they had escaped and tricked her with a trail of bedsheets out the window. Emma attacks her and a decent catfight takes place. Emma pulls the rug out from under her, and Miss Pegram crashes to the ground. Pegram is able to knock Peel across the room with her legs. Finally, Pegram is flung backward onto the bed and is tied up. It ends with Emma dragging the lovely Miss Pegram by the legs around the room. While the catfight is taking place, Steed apprehends Glover and Arnell, and they lead them all off into custody. Trivia *Yolande Turner appeared as The Art Inc Receptionist in the 1966 epsiode "The Girl From Auntie" from the TV series "The Avengers". Gallery screenshot_17369.png imagespegram.jpeg screenshot_17373.png screenshot_17374.png screenshot_17375.png screenshot_17370.png dca2def63101e0484c0bebf4c5910cf7.jpg screenshot_17371.png b9b4c149037809b6fa381fc3cd5661da.jpg fb3e8339adabf9673037edad7333ee93.jpg 8f414f5d25b49cede4a73d9c80fae2bb.jpg e095479da2151879251a3c3e65669d0b.jpg 66073f35baff73ea7776337054962233.jpg 1fb92def7d3a3b87e43c244a0a66bcf3.jpg 544616217ffea63c2859e092a6be03ac.jpg screenshot_17377.png f455f3522fd2a161ec71f6ecf3f78276.jpg fa4aeafbf36b77db716ff357af659e70.jpg c28ad364c7b8df883d03ccb67fde2113.jpg screenshot_17376.png screenshot_17368.png breakfast45.jpg|The best handcuff-scene in this series...!!! screenshot_17367.png screenshot_17367.png peel_pegram.gif|Miss Pegram leads away in handcuffs Category:1960s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Business Suit Category:Business Villainess Category:Catfight Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Humiliated Category:Comical Defeat